


No Words

by TUNiU



Series: HarriscoFest2018 [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama Llama, Dubious Science, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Cisco and Harry no longer need words, as they await Cisco's death.





	No Words

Cisco sat back against the bulkhead. The Waverider had a full crew and he didn't feel right waiting anywhere but the bridge. He just found himself a nice bit of floor and plopped himself down for the journey.   
  
Harry sat in Sara's captain's cabin. He was focused on trajectories and blast radiuses. Busy work. It was Cisco who would save the world this time. Far out in the reaches of space, the 20-mile long planet-killer asteroid drifted towards an interception with Earth. It was Cisco's job to breach it elsewhere.  
  
Oh, Harry had spent days calculating firing solutions for missiles, working with Gideon to use the Waverider's weaponry. Instead of one 20 mile long asteroid hitting Earth, they could blast it into a million pieces, that would eventually rain down on Earth. Same mass, just more spread out.   
  
At the asteroid's current speed, it would take a week to hit Earth. The Waverider would reach it in an hour or so at normal speeds. Cisco readied himself. He breathed deeply and relaxed, trying to become one with the multiverse.  
  
He had no doubt he had the ability to form a 20 mile wide breach. Breaches were all the same, no matter the scale. It was a mere pull on the harmonies of the universe and 3 pico seconds later, a breach.  
  
3 pico seconds for 20 miles. Cisco would be breaching faster than the speed of light. He could do it. He would form a breach in space, right in the path of the asteroid and it would go flying through. He could do it.  
  
He wondered if it would hurt when it killed him. He hadn't told anyone his suspicions, but he had a feeling Harry knew.  
  
Harry came stomping out of the office. He stopped when he saw Cisco on the floor, sitting there with his legs spread out. Calmly waiting to die. He stared, intently, clenching his jaw, wanting to say something to Cisco. But he left, saying nothing.  
  
Cisco stood and followed him. He needed a hug.  
  
\----------------  
  
Cisco found Harry in the mess hall,  appliances strewn across the floor. He had no words. Anything he could say had already crossed Harry's mind, and anything Harry could say to convince him into a different course of action would be futile now.   
  
The fate of 6 billion people, versus two men who'd lost their chance.  
  
Cisco sat next to Harry, and draped himself along Harry's bowed back. Harry brought Cisco's arms around. He kissed Cisco's hands, left and then right, and then held his hands around his waist.  
  
Cisco sat, quietly, breathing, listening to Harry's heartbeat, feeling Harry's ribs expand with his inhalation. His hands twitched against Harry's shirt chasing the heat from his skin. Slowly, and yet suddenly, Harry pulled on him, until Cisco sat in his lap, his legs around Harry's waist. Harry's head buried in his neck.  
  
They stayed like that, two people, breathtakingly aware that their time together would be counted in hours. There was no time for declarations, or arguments or love-making.  
  
\--------------  
  
When it was time, Cisco led Harry by the hand. He didn't let go, not when they walked through the ship's halls, not when they entered the bridge and the crew stared. Not when Cisco saw the asteroid through the viewer and raised his right hand.  
  
Not when a 20 mile wide breach formed in space in the path of the asteroid and swallowed it up.  
  
Not when Cisco's body vaporized into a human shaped cloud as the breach took all the energy from the nuclear forces holding his cells together.  
  
For a infinite moment, Cisco was everything, he was space and time and the metal beneath his feel. He was starstuff once again. He could go, and be everything, forever. Cisco's hand wafted through Harry's, insubstantially.  
  
Starstuff couldn't hold hands. He wanted to hold Harry's hands.  
  
Cisco pushed. To make a breach, he always pulled on the universe. So now he pushed. He let the universe form his body from starstuff. It's what he was, it's what everyone was. Starstuff made the planets which made the animals which made the people. He just forced the universe to skip those steps.  
  
His body became substantial. Weight formed on his feet and knees as he became solid.   


He passed out with all the physical signals coming to his brain in the same instant. Harry caught him in his arms. As the world greyed out, Cisco thought it was better to die solid then live forever touching nothing.  
  
\----------------  
  
Cisco woke up, still on the ship. He was in sickbay, being monitored wirelessly. Harry sat in the bed with him, holding him half on his chest. His arm lay curled around Cisco's shoulder.  
  
Cisco didn't say anything. He didn't want to disturb the silence. He didn't know the last time he'd physically spoken to Harry. He didn't know the last tim he needed to.   
  
He didn't need words right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do it. I just can't do death. So Cisco is okay.


End file.
